1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to apparatus for mounting panels in predetermined positions, and more particularly to apparatus for mounting one or more solar collector panels at a desired angle of inclination regardless of the slope of the supporting surface. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Briefly, solar collectors, and particularly flat plate collectors, are positioned to face the sun so as to receive maximum total solar radiation. Accordingly, they are inclined from a horizontal plane at an angle calculated to intercept the maximum amount of radiant energy from the sun at the latitude of their installation. Of course, the angle of inclination of the solar collectors will be predicated upon the latitude of their installation and will be independent of the slope at the surface on which the collectors are mounted.
Generally, solar collecting installations employing flat plate collectors, for which the present invention is particularly adapted although not limited thereto, include plurality of individual panels. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to have a versatile mounting system that is easily modified to support one or more flat collector panels at a desired angle of inclination regardless of the slope of the supporting surface. Heretofore, flat solar collector panels have been mounted on stands specifically designed for their particular installation. Also, in the past, such stands have not included means providing for the expansion and contraction of the collector panels relative thereto, nor have they included means for insulating the manifold pipes for preventing heat losses, while providing an esthetic appearance.